He's the Blonde All the Nobodies Want
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: Why is everyone out to get the charming, keyblade wielding Roxas? Well Axel sure isn't going down without a fight. Oneshot. Yaoi.


**Title: **He's The Blonde All The Nobodies Want.

**Author:** Haos Shaman Princess

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Pairings:** AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx, hints of Marluxia and Larxene.

**Summary:** Why's everyone out to get the charming, keyblade weilding Roxas? Well Axel isn't going to give up without a fight.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters sadly...-tear-

* * *

Roxas sat under the comfort of his blankets on his bed. Why was everyone out to get him? Everyone he passed asked him out on a date, except for Zexion, Demyx, Xemnas, and Saix they were kinda doing their own thing. When Vexen asked him he nearly wet his pants, that crazy scientist scared the hell outta him.

He heard the door open and he stopped, okay so he was scared, you would be too if a bunch of guys excluding four and one girl were after you.

"Roxas?"

Roxas let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the voice. He came out from under the blanket and smiled, "Hey Axel."

"Hey," Axel quietly closed the door and sat by his blonde friend, "Why are you hiding in your room?"

Roxas sighed, "Remember everyone's been asking me out on a date."

Axel let out a growl, "Oh right."

Roxas smirked, "Axel do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"We don't have hearts Rox, theres no way I can be jealous."

"Then why did you growl just now? You seemed angry."

Axel opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when Roxas's door opened again to reveal Zexion and Demyx.

"What's going on? We haven't seen you all day Roxas." Zexion stated, walking into the room.

"Everyone has been asking me out on a date."

"Everyone?" Demyx blinked coming to stand beside his boyfriend.

"Well everyone except you guys, Larxene, the superior, and Saix."

Demyx cringed, "Even Vexen?"

Roxas's eye gave a little twitch as he shuddered at the thought.

"I'll take that as a yes." Demyx sweatdropped.

Roxas sighed, "What am I gonna do?"

Axel looked up at the ceiling, "Well you can't stay in your room forever."

"I know..."

Demyx's stomach growled as it made an echo sound throughout the room. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

Roxas let out a small giggle before the laughter bubbled out of him. Followed by everyone else except Zexion, who put on a small smile and looked fondly at Demyx.

Demyx blushed, "Guess I better go eat huh? I feel like chicken noodle soup." Zexion shook his head and silently pushed his boyfriend out the door.

Axel layed back on the bed and sighed. Roxas peered over and looked at him worried, "Ax, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired of...nevermind." Axel got up and walked towards the door, "I'll be back later with food. I have a feeling your not gonna come out of your room."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks Axel." Axel just waved s goodbye and closed the door. Roxas frowned when the red-head left, something was definately wrong with him, and Roxas was determined to find out.

**-In The Kitchen-**

Demyx slurped away at his soup as Zexion silently sipped his tea. Demyx placed his spoon down, "Hey Zexy."

"Hm?"

"Did Axel seem to be acting a bit strange to you?"

Zexion set down his cup of steamy hot goodness, "So you noticed it too."

Demyx nodded, "What do you think is wrong with him?" The musician was worried after all Axel was his best friend.

"Did you see how he tensed up when Roxas said everyone was asking him out on a date?"

Again Demyx nodded, "Could he be somewhat jealous?"

"More or less, Axel likes Roxas alot, Roxas is just to dense to figure it out."

The blonde thought about it for a minute, "Do you think we should help?"

Zexion shook his head, "No, Axel and Roxas need to figure this out on their own." After a few minutes later Zexion caught Demyx staring at his tea, "What?"

Demyx blinked and blushed some, "I've never had tea before, does it taste good?"

Zexion smirked and picked up his glass, taking a drink. He then walked over to the blonde and placed a finger on his lips, making him open them. Zexion lowered his lips.

Demyx's eyes widened a bit when he felt something hot go down his throat.

When Zexion pulled away, Demyx's face flushed slightly, "So how was it?"

"I think...I'll like it better if your taste is in it too."

The dark blue-haired nobody's smirk grew wider as he picked up his glass and repeated his last action.

**-Somewhere With Axel-**

Axel walked through the halls of the gigantic castle. The white walls were a bit creepy it must have been some weird obsession of Xemnas's. "Can't imagine what his room would look like." He said to himself and shuddered at the thought. Axel scowled when he saw Marluxia, he would be pissed if the scythe weilding nobody had asked Roxas out on a date.

"Axel, have you seen-" Marluxia didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Axel smashed him against the wall thinking he was going to say Roxas. Marluxia grabbed the red-head's arm taking off some of the pressure, "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was just going to ask where Larxene was!"

Axel let go of him, "I haven't seen her." He told him with slight anger and annoyance in his voice.

"What's going on?" He glared at the pyro.

"It's nothing." Axel walked off leaving the Graceful Assasin with all kinds of questions.

"Marluxia?" A young woman's voice asked.

Marluxia turned to see Larxene standing there with a confused look on her face. He smiled walking over to her and placing an arm around her waist, "Nothing, hot head is just in a bad mood is all."

Larxene smirked, "I bet it has to deal with Roxas being asked out on all those dates, what a dumbass he should just ask him."

**-2 Hours Later-**

Axel was walking back to Roxas's room with food. When he got there he noticed Roxas was fast asleep. His lips moved in an upward curve as he silently tip-toed over to his best friend who was sleeping peacefully. He noticed some of Roxas's hair had gotten in his face. He carefully leaned down and brushed it away. Axel looked around making sure no one had entered the room unnoticed. He reached down carefully so as not to disturb the blonde. His lips almost touched the blonde's cheek when suddenly his best friend's eyes popped open.

"Caught ya." Roxas smirked.

Axel stumbled backwards and fell on his butt hitting his head on the table in the process. Roxas jumped out of bed and ran to his red-haired friend.

"Axel are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine, you just startled me is all."

"Well I caught you. So are you really that jealous of everyone else?"

Axel gave a pouty look, "Yes...a little anyway."

"So...you like me I take it."

Axel looked away and blushed, "Yeah."

"Aw, don't look so sad Ax, I think I might like you a little bit too."

Axel reached up and grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling him into his lap. The blonde looked away with a crimson blush on his face. Axel placed a finger under his chin making Roxas look up at him. Axel leaned down and kissed his friend.

The blue-eyed nobody slowly closed his eyes and leaned up into the kiss. Axel placed his arms around Roxas tilting his head to deepen the kiss. After about a minute, he pulled away a little out of breath. The red-head blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh I meant to tell you earlier but I thought you might say yes to one of the other guys."

Roxas shook his head at his companion placing his hand on Axel's face, "Silly Ax, I've always loved you, but you've been to dense to see."

Axel grumbled, "Zexion always said you were the dense one."

Roxas gaped, "Zexion?! Hell he's more dense than me it took him forever to realize Demyx liked him!"

The fire nobody laughed, "Yeah!" He leaned down and gave the blonde a peck on the cheek, "I love you Roxas."

Roxas returned the favor, "Love ya too Axel."

From outside the door Zexion and Demyx stood there with their ears pressed against it. Demyx smiled and jumped up and down happily, "Yay! I'm so excited for them."

Zexion smirked, "Oh really, maybe we can use that excitement elsewhere." Demyx backed up a little as Zexion walked towards him with a seductive look.

"Zexion no!" He was tackled to the floor.

Marluxia and Larxene happened to walk past. Larxene grumbled in disgust and walked ahead. Marluxia looked and them and shook his head. He placed a hand on his forehead, "Idiots."

* * *

**A/N:** I absoluetly love the ending XD Well tell me what you think. Pwease R&R I'll give ya cookies. Sorry for spelling errors but I only have word pad and it doesn't have spell check ;;; 


End file.
